casualroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
When Worlds Collide OC - Jacken
History of Universe Tertie-2 This Earth is abnormal when compared to Prime Earth, as instead of the conventional spherical shape Earth-like planets tend to have, this Earth is a triangle-base pyramid. The supercontinent where all life lives lays on the base of the pyramid, whereas the pyramid is pointing downwards so Earth appears triangular and flat to its residents. The supercontinent is made up of four continents, containing hundreds of countries and surrounding islands, and each point of the triangle is made up of a single enormous elemental being known as a Titan. There are four Titans: Tiamat, Titan of the Seas, Hyperia, Titan of the Sands, and Theia, Titan of the Snow; Gaia is the fourth Titan, and the most iconic. She is the Titan of the Earth, and she's the embodiment of the soil and stone that makes up the physical planet, residing underneath the pyramidal Earth in the point, is where the Heart of Gaia lies. Theia and Hyperia are also known to represent ice and fire, or coldness and hotness, while Gaia represents life and nature whereas Tiamat represents death and purity. All the titans are female, as they represent the birth of existence, and Gaia is the mother of the other three. Each titan has a heart, Gaia's being the core of the Earth at the tip of the upside-down pyramid which allows the existence of Earth itself; Tiamat's being the Deluge (AKA the Great Wave) which swallows up the surface of the Earth to refresh the lands; Hyperia's being the Sun which provides warmth for all life; Theia's being the Moon which brings the night to allow shade and rest for all life. If a Titan was to be destroyed, their part of Earth would be destroyed too, and if Gaia was killed, the entire Earth would destabilise and crumble. However, a Titan's physical body can be destroyed without killing the titan, as the only way to truly kill them is to destroy their heart, while the titans themselves can move independently from their hearts to roam the Earth. When Gaia birthed her offspring the other Titans, she created them with the intent of giving purpose to her sudden existence as a celestial body. Gaia intended for the creation of lesser beings which could find their own way through life with the titans' guidance and support. However, the titans' individual biomes were too powerful, spontaneous and destructive, plagued by gigantic storms and disasters. This lead to Gaia ordering the creation of Order itself, to calm the raging potence of nature and provide a habitable area upon the surface of Earth. The Titans came together and pooled their inner life force and created the Gods, almighty humanoids that governed the forces of nature. With their combined influence the First Gods, known as the Pantheon, brought order to nature and terraformed Earth into a hospitable environment for life, and so Gaia cast her divine powers and the first flora and fauna were created. However, what the Titans didn't predict was that when they created the Gods, they accidentally created a second breed of lifeform alongside them: Humanity. The Pantheon was told by their progenitors that, as of all life, they were not invulnerable, but they were immortal. Only an act of true chaos and destruction could destroy them, so they had to uphold order to enjoy life for eternity. They were also informed that each God would only be allowed to rule one concept of nature to avoid power struggles or overworking them, so the First Gods were divided into an initial seven concepts for each seven gods. The original Pantheon members were Ziona (Thundering Power), Empyrean (Blinding Light), Damascus (Benevolent Night), Momentus (Shattering Wind), Vigor (Mountainous Stone), Tepere (Revitalising Rivers) and Scorn (Blazing Heat). The Queen of the Gods, one with the most power and influence, was of course Ziona, Goddess of Thunder and Power, who represented strength and divinity in all its forms. To govern more aspects of nature, the Pantheon were instructed to reproduce among each other, creating more deities that controlled more specific aspects of nature ranging from snowflakes to instincts. Meanwhile when the Gods ruled their parts, humanity expanded itself like any other animal, but they were different in the fact that their brains were a lot more potent, making them far more intelligent than any other being on Earth. However, due to their freedom from the Titans, and having no duties like their godly cousins had, they spent their time and development focusing on art, technology, building relationships, marking territories, dreaming, fighting, loving, dying, everything the Gods wished they could do. The Gods were fascinated by humanity, they were beautiful and free, and with their mortal lives could achieve much greater meaning to their lives than the Gods despite their purpose of divine order. Since the Gods and Titans were ridiculously huge, the Gods being so large their eyelashes were longer than the tallest trees, humanity worshipped them, building shrines and temples to celebrate their divine powers. The gods and humans lived alongside each other for thousands of years, and when the Deluge wiped out all life on Earth for Gaia to recreate them (which it does every 50,000 years to clean Earth) the Pantheon made sure to keep humanity alive and preserve their worship. Eventually, against the behest of the Titans, the Gods procreated with humans, creating demigods, half-gods that didn't have to obey the Titans. This angered the Titans, and since they saw that the Gods wanted to be more human, they removed their immortality. The First Gods saw this as a declaration of war, and so rebelled against the Titans, who created their own titan spawn to fight back. After a century-long war known as the Titanomachy, the Gods successfully defeated the Titans, but instead of killing them, which would lead to the destruction of Earth, they instead imprisoned their physical forms and set an extremely powerful divine lock on their hearts to calm them forever, effectively removing their nigh-omnipotence. Their forms were locked up deep underneath the ground, and a large palace of astronomical proportions (due to the size of the Gods) was built on the area over their prison as a celebration of their victory. It was a haven for the Pantheon and Humanity, where the First Gods sat upon their thrones and interacted with human culture properly for the first time in history. The Pantheon lied to Humanity about the Titanomachy, telling them it was just a misunderstanding and the Titans were still to be respected for creating existence. This lead to Humanity forming a matriarchal society, where Queens held more power than Kings, and females were seen as special for resembling Gaia, whereas males were seen as less important and as protectors of women. After several decades, the Pantheon died of old age, including all the smaller deities, and so the demigods took their place as leaders of Earth, even going so far as to take their parents' names (with gender appropriate alterations such as Ziona to Zion). Like their parents, the demigods also died of old age. Luckily, the demigods had already reproduced and created weaker gods, and they reproduced with humans again, and this continued for over ten thousand years, until Humanity and the Gods were one and the same. Each generation of gods took over as rulers of Earth, again taking the names of the original Pantheon, but as the gods reproduced with humanity for thousands of generations, their divine power was near nonexistent. The Gods successfully assimilated themselves into humanity, to the point where every human today is related to the First Gods. The current Pantheon lived upon their queendom, but they were basically mortal now, no different than regular humans. They sat upon their thrones, casting large shadows but with miniscule inner power. Because of the Pantheon's absence of power, the lock holding the Titans beneath Earth faded away, and so they emerged for the first time in ten thousand years, destroying the palace of the Pantheon and killing all the current Gods and the God-Queen Ziona herself. This left Humanity unprotected and in absolute fear, the Titans had returned and they were not pleased with humanity. They saw humans as tainted and a mistake, but never thought to kill them before, but now they carried godsblood within them, so they must be killed to start over. With the lack of order the Gods brought, nature turned hostile, natural disasters occured all over Earth, and all animals went into a frenzy. Gaia and the Titans regained their full power soon enough, and with a single movement of her finger, Gaia made all of Humanity infertile. This threw the world into anarchy, with one half of Humanity desperate to find ways to defeat the titans and their titan spawn, and the other half seeking forgiveness from Mother Earth by praying to her and respecting her, though these prayers fall on deaf ears. Fortunately, there's still hope. Through a unique ritual of self-importance, Humanity found ways to reawaken their godly genes and become a member of the Pantheon. These special individuals, known as Daimons, are equipped with special powers potentially rivaling that of the First Gods, and they adopt the name of the Pantheon God they associate themselves with. They are the only ones capable of defeating the Titans and saving Humanity, but they have little time, as Humanity is slowly dying out, and the Titans will not go without a fight. Character History Jacken was born in the country of Attis, which lied in the continent known as the Land of Gaia. On this flat-surfaced Earth, there are 4 continents; the central and northern region is fertile and known as the Land of Gaia, whereas the southern oceanic region is known as the Land of Tiamat; the hot and sandy eastern region is known as the Land of Hyperia, and lastly the western region is cold and known as the Land of Theia. Attis was famed as a military sovereign state, it's one of the northernmost countries in the Land of Gaia, being quite far from the Palace of the Pantheon which lies in the centre of the Earth within the Land of Gaia, but was one of the first countries to respond to the rise of Gaia Herself. In the 10,000 years of mostly peace between both Titanomachys, Humanity advanced a lot, not in the field of weaponry, but in science, medicine, society etc. The invention of motor vehicles is a recent addition to their society, but as far as weapons go, rich military countries such as Attis have technology along the lines of automatic crossbows and missiles. Grappling hooks are also a recent invention, as a measure for humans to attack the titans, but older titans prove to be too powerful for this to work. Jacken's mother was Elys, and she was the daughter of the current Voice of Attis, which means the elected leader and representative of the country, typically a female. Elys chose a valuable and popular soldier within Attis as her betrothed, and birthed Jacken three years after the Second Titanomachy. He was named after his father, with Young added before his name to specify he's the younger Jacken, as is tradition. He was raised in a time of war, his father leading the battles against the titans while his mother stayed in Attis safe from harm, helping advise her mother on battle strategies. She taught Jacken the traditions, the war room was for the women and the battlefield was for the men, and so she put a sword in his hand and had him learn to fight titans. When he was two, his mother decided to have another child, as Attis would need more men in the future, and instructed all the natives to procreate at least two children each. This warlike thinking rubbed off on Jacken, but when his mother was still pregnant, the titan spawn army marched forward and reached Attis. It attacked the country and broke through the walls, and despite the supreme military force, Attis was soon overrun by the titans, forcing the residents to flee to the outskirts. Jacken, his father and his pregnant mother all left in an instant, in fact they were the first ones to leave when the wall came down. This was because Jacken's father saw the old titans up front on the battlefield, and saw that they were undefeatable, so he took his family and ran as soon as Attis failed to hold. On the run, the titans caught up with some of the fleeing survivors. Elys was attacked by a titan, but rather than help his pregnant wife, Jacken's father took him and ran off for safety and left his wife, committing an extremely dishonourable act of cowardice. Jacken saw as his mother was left behind, he was too young to understand but only saw him being pulled away by his father as a titan attacked his mother. Jacken's father took him to a small village turned military camp, and rested there. They regrouped with other survivors and prepared for new battle tactics by digging trenches and focusing on the larger titans first. However, before the titans arrived, some more survivors did, including Elys. She was still pregnant, but injured, and angry, but upon arrival she was recognised by the remnants of Attis and made the Voice in her mother's absence (who was missing in action). When she saw that Jacken's father, her husband, was still alive, she had him executed for treason. She forced Jacken to watch, and made sure he knew why his father was executed. Jacken came to side with his mother, and hate his father for being a coward and a traitor. When Elys finally gave birth to her new child, it was a son, who she named Rion. Unfortunately, she died shortly after in labour, most likely a causation of the wound she received when she was attacked by the titan. In this culture, mothers who die in labour are said to have weak children, frowned upon by Gaia Herself. This caused Rion to be an outcast in the new camp of survivors, so Jacken kept him close by. As they grew up, under the guidance of allies to Elys and some soldiers, they mostly stuck together, Jacken eager to learn to fight titans, and Rion following him around like a puppy. They went from parental figure to parental figure, soldiers came and left, but most of their guardians were warlike so they adopted similar personalities. They travelled between military camps, as the Titanomachy grew larger in scale. Soon enough, in 8 AST, when Jacken was 5, Gaia was casted a powerful spell that made every woman infertile. This made the remaining human population very desperate for survival, some turned to worship the titans for forgiveness while the others tried new tactics. Eventually it was discovered that humans could reawaken the power of their godsblood through a ritual, and become gods. These new gods, called Daimons, turned the tides of the war. The older titans from the time of the First Titanomachy could be defeated once again, and so Jacken desperately wanted to become one to kill the titans. Jacken became an official soldier in 15 AST, at age 12, and helped kill the weaker titan spawn. Since humanity was infertile and in need of soldiers, many of them were child soldiers like Jacken, but this wasn't a foreign concept to them. Rion became a soldier soon after when Jacken turned 15, and Jacken was already popular in his camp for being a formidable titan slayer. He wanted to go beyond, and kill his first old titan, the ones with elemental powers that dated back to the First Titanomachy. He became overly confident in his skills, and tried to surpass his father by not showing fear in the face of titans, and be like his mother by employing smart strategies in battle. His brother Rion blindly followed him into battle, but he was sickly and unskilled from his unfortunate birth, and so was in constant need of saving. Jacken saw him as dragging down his reputation, and hoped he wasn't related to another coward. Eventually, Jacken's ego allowed him to succeed in the ritual, and transform into a Daimon. As a Daimon, Jacken was exceptionally good on the battlefield. His brother however, was embarrassing and always fled when Jacken needed his assistance. Jacken chose the path of Ziona, a path of power and courage, rightfully naming himself Zion after the male variant of the goddess. It was on one fateful day that Jacken and Rion were defending their camp as many titans swarmed it; Jacken was easily slaughtering them while Rion barely killed any of the little ones. Jacken scolded Rion and told him he should just head back to camp, but Rion insisted he would be brave. Jacken was attacked by multiple titans at once, and was overwhelmed. Most of the soldiers were dead and he needed help. He kept screaming for Rion to help him, but Rion noticed an incoming older titan arriving in the distance, and instantly ran back to camp. This angered Jacken, who managed to pull himself out of the titan spawn pile on him and killed them. Before the enormous older titan arrived, he headed back to camp. He found his brother cowering in a tent, and accused him of cowardice and treason, and of being corrupted by his father's betrayal before birth. It was here, where Jacken murdered his own brother in cold blood, not wanting another coward in the ranks of the military, nor to have one related to him. After this act, Jacken felt purified, he was no longer blighted by an act of treason in his blood, an odd feeling he never felt before. His brother's blood was spilt across the floor and leaked out, but Jacken realised something. The power of the Pantheon came from within their blood, and in a callous experiment, he consumed his brother's godsblood. This empowered Jacken, he felt like his godsblood grew twice as potent. He rushed off to battle, and on the field the old titan approached. Together with his remaining men, he defeated the titan after an hour-long battle, suffering no losses except time. He went for the killing blow, firing his grappling hook onto the titan and reeling in, ready to strike thunder into its heart, but he suddenly disappeared. He couldn't see the titan, but was still flying through the air. He hit a grassy ground, the impact dazing him. When he got up, he realised the camp was gone, so was the titan and the soldiers. He was teleported to a different place, a different world, a different Universe. Personality Jacken, from a young age, was exposed to an apocalyptic war and grew up being cultivated to adopt a billigerent and militant personality. His mother Elys was authoritarian and strict, being the daughter of the Voice of Attis, and so she taught him that as a male he was to be a soldier to fight for the survival of Humanity, and was not introduced to many experiences that didn't involve warrior training. As one would imagine, this closed him off from traditional ideas of fun, making him into a mostly apathetic person, especially towards the feelings of others. He grew up hearing about how his father was a disgusting traitor, who used to be a brave warrior himself, so Jacken tried hard to surpass his father and to not be associated with his cowardice. On the battlefield, due to his skill, he developed a strong ego over his abilities as a soldier, which was only enhanced by his power as a Daimon. Because of this, he developed an austere nature that didn't allow any tolerance to disloyalty, cowardice or repeated failure, in fear that allowing such misdemeanor to pass would adulterate his own reputation and renowned eminence. Jacken also holds no importance in blood ties, believing that respect is earned, and better treatment should not be given to someone because of their familial ties to him. He passed through many mentors as parental figures after his mother's death, and held no respect to his father's name nor concern for his brother's life. As such, Jacken is fine with murder, as long as it is justified in his eyes, and is also fine with performing acts that would usually be considered immoral or twisted, such as the consumption of his brother's blood, but only if they benefit his power and thus ability to fight. It should also be noted that, as of tradition, Jacken is highly respectful of women, believing that all positions of power should belong to them as well as all priorities and decisions. However, unlike the people of his Earth, he doesn't believe men are inferior for not resembling Gaia, as her reputation among humans has been tarnished, and so he only respects women because of the traditions passed down by his mother Elys. Powers and Abilities Powers *''Ichor Manipulation:'' Ichor is the name given to the magical blood-like substance that flowed through the veins of the First Gods. It became diluted when they procreated with humanity, until the magical Ichor was no longer present in human blood. After the conversion from human to Daimon, Jacken's blood transformed back into the Ichor-rich godsblood, giving him access to magical godly powers. His Ichor is doubled in potency to the average Daimon, due to him consuming another human's blood, thus increasing the Ichor content in his blood cells. The powers that Ichor grants access to are the powers wielded by the Pantheon, which all Daimons can use. A Daimon can choose which power to focus their godsblood into unlocking, even unlocking multiple, but their blood is limited in Ichor content and so spreading it out between multiple powers would not allow them to achieve their full potential in a single power. However, Jacken has a higher Ichor content, and so he can choose two powers that he would be able to unlock the full potential of. **'Thundering Power:' Jacken first focused himself on wielding the element of the Queen of the Gods, Ziona. He can command the prestigious element of Lightning, Thunder, or Electricity, able to channel it, summon it from the skies or expel it through his fingertips. Jacken can also alter the intensity of the lightning, and allow it to safely conduct into other objects that wouldn't usually be considered conductive. The lightning he uses is normally blue, which is its natural colour on Gaia's Earth, however, Ziona's lightning is purple, and so powerful lightning or lightning absorbed from the sky is purple. He is very proficient in its use, and has unlocked a couple of unique sub-powers derivative of the meticulous abilities of the Goddess Ziona. However, Jacken is not immune to the electricity produced from other Daimons of Ziona, nor from outside sources on different universes. ***Roar of Ziona: A thunderclap which, upon activation, causes three selected victims to become petrified from fear of the absolute power of the Queen of the Pantheon. Could potentially cause stunning painful aftereffects or set off nearby car alarms. ***Divine Discharge: Expels all stored electrical energy to receive a 50x strength boost for five seconds. Could unintentionally shock nearby allies. **'Blazing Heat:' The purifying burn of the God Scorn. This scorching blaze is powered by the wielder's contempt and disdain for their target, as is attributed to the God of Purity Himself. Scorn would burn away the impurities of those who seeked his help and enlightenment, and this pure smokeless flame would provide the effect. The fire can selectively burn whatever the wielder wills, and can inflict searing pain on the victim. It is a recent addition to Jacken's arsenal, only having unlocked it after consuming Rion's godsblood, but he never realised he had it. For the next two years he never used this power, only sometimes having a flaming aftereffect to his lightning which he never considered to be anything more. Occasionally when he feels ready to purge or purify something, he is drawn closer to assuming the mantle of Scorn, but he is currently still under the alias of Zion, Thundering Power being his primary ability. As such, he has no sub-powers unlocked for this yet. *''Daimon Physiology:'' As a human with divine power potentially rivaling that of the Gods Themselves, Jacken has evolved into a new, improved physiology. He is naturally a lot stronger than an average man, and as so he prides himself as having the strength of ten men. Jacken's body can withstand impact from blunt force over twenty times his striking power, and if focusing his Ichor into physique, he can hold the crushing strength of a young titan spawn. Jacken's body can also potentially withstand the pressure of world-ending tsunamis, as the Gods survived such a phenomenon with ease. However, Jacken is still more man than god at this point, and so piercing and bleeding damage still holds great effect on him, and since he has no enhanced reaction time yet, he must avoid bullets at all costs. *''God Physics:'' Jacken comes from a universe where the laws physics are different than the ones of Prime Universe. For example, his universe's physics allow such gargantuan beings such as the Gods and Titans to exist without collapsing under their own weight, or sinking beneath the floor they stand on. Elemental physics are also different and the divine magic of Ichor seems to stretch the physics of Prime even further. Thus, in order to function properly, Jacken is constantly equipped with a force field around him that alters physics to accommodate his powers, essentially rewriting the laws of physics into those of his own Earth's. This allows him to use his physics-defying powers without breaking the world, and it also allows titan spawn to exist in the same way. Theoretically, there is a way to trick this "physics bubble" so that it allows the manipulation of physics on a small scale, but Jacken has no control over such a power as of now. Abilities *Sling Expertise: Jacken is an expert at sling combat, that is utilising a sling in combat against titan spawn. A sling is a rope with a sticky end that attaches to most surfaces, and allows for the user to grapple and swing around buildings or structures. Jacken can use this while wielding a sword, and attach it to his waist to dual wield while swinging. He can also channel lightning through it to increase his swinging speed slightly and have added electrical impact upon landing or attacking. *Swordsmanship: Jacken is proficient in wielding a sword, able to wield ones too heavy for regular men to lift, and can strike with them while swinging without losing his grip. *Crossbow Marksman: Jacken is quite skilled in the use of automatic crossbows, able to hip-fire one while swinging without missing against a human-sized target. *Experienced Tactician *Courageous Equipment *One Sling: Jacken carries this at all times despite not fighting any titans for a while, but he doesn't know how to make one and thus is careful to not lose or break it. *Sword of Attis: A damascus steel sword once wielded by a famed warrior deity progeny to the Pantheon God Damascus, forged from the godsblood of Damascus Herself after she bled into the night and formed the Blood Moon. It was said Damascus reached out and plucked a piece of the sanguine Moon out and threw it down to the land that would become Attis, and this chunk was mined as a unique and beautiful metal known as damascus steel. This act cleaned the Moon of blood but in occasion the blood moon would return, where all humans would worship Damascus. The warrior deity forged this sword from the metal and founded the great city of Attis, and passed the sword through the line of Voices of Attis until it was passed to Jacken's grandmother. It was wielded by Jacken's father until his death, when Elys, Jacken's mother, handed the sword to Jacken. It is a legendary sword holding great importance to Jacken, being his primary weapon, with the potential to be enhanced by godsblood in a way unknown to Jacken. When lightning is conducted through the blade, it comes out as deep red. Some sources claim the name of the sword to be Sanguine. *Greatsword: Jacken owns a greatsword which he had on him when he came to Prime Earth. It is a regular sword, dull but sharp, and is made of steel too heavy for regular men to lift. Jacken owns it as a backup sword, as its primary purpose was to slay titans. *Shield: A golden shield shaped as the left wing of an angel, owned by Jacken and only brought along when it would be useful in the fight. It is heavy and covers 75% of the body, and is able to deflect bullets and blades alike. Can be dented or even shattered by an impact of unknown force. It was standard issue for Attis soldiers and rarely used for titan slaying. *Crossbow: A rapid fire crossbow that fires arrows that can be given a multitude of effects. As of now, Jacken only knows how to craft flaming arrows, as well as regular sharp arrows. It is possible to channel lightning into these arrows, but Jacken rarely does this. It is lightweight and can store up to 50 arrows in a single round. *Armour: Jacken used to wear armour back in his universe, but he removed it when it became too damaged during his final titan fight. He didn't have it on when he was transported to Prime, and no longer wears armour, but kept his holsters. *Motorbike: Jacken's primary mode of transport. It's a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX6R with green details, headlights and underlights. Jacken stole this after hunting down the specific bike, in order to keep up with his friends. With their help, he modified it to not blow up when charged with lightning, instead it speeds up, as it now runs on electricity over gas. It can only be switched on when Jacken mounts it and sends electricity into it, which conducts into the bike and switches it on. Lightning from the sky gives the bike an extra speed boost, whereas electricity from his own body only switches it on. Also, the lightning that arcs around the bike is green, so no matter what colour lightning hits the bike, it'll conduct and switch into green lightning. This allows Jacken to shoot lightning from the bike, which will be green. Furthermore, this bike has several abilities that Jacken has learnt to perform. He can create a dome of lightning around it to prematurely explode projectiles, send shockwaves to other vehicles or ram them, which would cause the lightning to react with their gas tanks and explode, or utilise his limited electromagnetism to divert bullets or other small objects away from him in time. He can also fire off lightning bolts or missiles from the front if Jacken has the energy (he really shoots out small metal pieces charged with lightning that explode on contact) and even use electromagnetism to cause other vehicles or objects to gravitate out of his path so he can keep his constant acceleration in a straight path. These magnetic shifts can range from small safe nudges to the side or powerful thrusts that throw vehicles/objects through the air or over him. Also, he can use electromagnetism to telekinetically lift his bike (albeit with an arc of lightning tethering it) and pull it towards him; this doesn't work on non-electrically powered vehicles as he could risk blowing them up. Weaknesses *Elemental Exposure: Jacken is not invulnerable to the elemental attacks or exposure from outside sources, only if he summons it himself. *Piercing damage: Jacken's skin can be pierced by bullets and blades, and if he starts bleeding he will slowly lose his godsblood and thus his powers. *Regeneration: Jacken has no supernatural healing factor, and relies on drinking water to heal. Water has special healing properties on humans from Tertie-2, and so drinking it can sustain them even if they suffer potentially lethal wounds. Doesn't heal fatal wounds such as extreme brain damage. *Immune System: The immune response system of Humans from Tertie-2 is very weak, as microorganisms are a foreign concept to their world. Daimons are strong enough to brush off symptoms of regular bacterial infections, but strong diseases could kill them, even genocide them without divine interference. *Thalassophobia: All humans from Tertie-2 have an innate fear of the ocean and seas. This is because their whole concept of death revolves around the ocean, specifically the Great Wave, also known as the titanic Deluge. It is an apocalyptic genocidal tsunami which consumes the Earth of Tertie-2 every 50,000 years, wiping out all life for Gaia to rebirth it. Normally the Deluge isn't linked to fear, moreso to refreshment and purity, as it cleans the Earth for Gaia to restart, but since humans survived the Deluge thanks to the Pantheon, they only saw the destruction it caused. This gave them a strong fear of the ocean, as the ocean (Tiamat) is the cycle of death, and the land (Gaia) is the cycle of birth. As such, these humans would prefer to stay on land. *Power Selection: Jacken can potentially use multiple powers, but not at the same time. In order to switch powers, he would first have to announce that he is the God he wishes to become, then an elemental ritual would occur in which his Ichor would morph his godsblood to become that of the new God's. The process could take a couple seconds or a minute, depending on how many times he's switched powers that day. If he switches powers too many times per day, he risks his godsblood clotting and losing its potency, which could lead to the severing of his godly connection, or even his death. The only instance of him using multiple powers at once is when another element "leaks" through and appears as a side effect of his current element, such as his electricity accidentally setting fire to something. *Personality Shifts: When switching aliases to another God, not only do his powers change, his personality does too. Even if subtle, his personality would adapt to the power and so will his style of fighting. It doesn't massively effect decisions, but it can lead to a different approach on the field of battle that is unpredictable for his enemies and his allies. *Poison: There exists certain poisons that can disable the godsblood's ability to contain Ichor, which could cut off Jacken's access to his powers. When Jacken is sleeping, his heart is reduced to a passive state which beats very slowly, which reduces the output of his powers, leaving him vulnerable and defenceless. It is possible to trick his heart upon waking up, to remain slow and not pump godsblood at its required rate to use powers, thus acting as a potentially deadly weakness to Jacken. His powers are linked to his heartbeat, so if his heartbeat is slow his Ichor won't be generated in large amounts thus he can't defend himself. Category:OCs Category:When Worlds Collide